Our Sin
by TheSealer
Summary: Oneshot! Sequel to 'Harry Potter and the Thirdspace Artefact'. During a dream, Kosh reveals to Ron what happened to the wizards and his role in it.


**OUR SIN**

** This is the promised one-shot to everyone who read 'Harry Potter and the Thirdspace Artefact'. This is slightly angsty because of what Kosh's revelations imply. This happens during the episode 'Atonement' right after the whole Thirdspace fiasco.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Babylon 5, nor Harry Potter. Not even Velana; she was a sketch-character for the original script of 'The Gathering' before been dropped out. If anyone doesn't like this, please read the author notes in the bottom to know my reasons.**

Another night set on Babylon 5. If time being 22:00 could be called night in space. Ron had just entered his and Harry shared quarters, exhausted and let himself fall in his bed.

"Lights off." – Ron sighed, welcoming the darkness and dozing off to sleep. However, a part of his mind wasn't sleeping. It was the part where the remnants of Kosh Naranek resided.

The old Vorlon had been pondering on a matter ever since the second coming of the Harbingers to this Universe. After Kosh was freed from their control and returned to his host, he began wondering whether or not he should reveal the truth about what his people had done to their rogue creation. Their sin.

He still remembered how everything had played out until that moment. As a First One, Kosh's notion of meditation time was extended through decades. However, he knew he didn't have much time, for the younger races were as ephemeral as they were impatient.

Ron's brain initiated a dream. Kosh could feel this dream involving Hermione Granger, his hosts' mate. The Vorlon felt something he hadn't feel ever since he was a thousand years old: envy, then followed by nostalgia.

"_Velana_…" – Kosh said in his own thoughts. His long-lost life-mate. She always cared for the younger races more than the rest of their people, more than Kosh himself. She was one of the few who voted against the project of beginning manipulating them.

When his people were attempting to create the Door to Eternity **(1)** Kosh and Velana were called upon to serve in the endeavor. Once the gate was opened, the Ancient Hunger took control of Kosh in a matter of seconds and used him to kill Velana.

After Kosh finished mourning for her, he dedicated himself to protect the younger races as best as he could, in an honor to her memory. When the project to introduce the telepath gene into the younger races was initiated, his people chose a primitive race called Humans as a guinea pig test subject.

The result was the creation of creatures with strange powers that even his people didn't have. This failed experiment would one day originate one of the things Kosh ever since regretted: their sin.

The Vorlon reached his decision. With very small effort, he interfered into the Human's dream to show him the truth.

_In Ron's dream…_

Ron knew this was a dream. How could it possibly be not? At first, Ron was walking with Hermione in Hogwarts. Next, he was in the Great Hall watching Neville, Seamus and Dean throwing stick and stones to a deranged Draco Malfoy trapped in a cage. Malfoy just ran inside the cage, roaring and hissing like a mad animal. Ron would have loved to stay there and watch but a voice spoke behind him.

"The reflection in the lake is sometimes better than the mirror." – Ron turned around a saw a light-brown board figure he recognized as…

"Kosh! What are you doing in _my_ dream?" – Ron protested.

"Revealing the past." – the Vorlon answered.

"What past?"

"Our sin." – Kosh's eye glowed and the whole scenario changed. They were now in space, hovering Earth.

"What the bloody hell are you trying to tell me?" – Ron asked, but no reply came from the Vorlon. The images continued to play out in the wizard's mind, like an old blurry movie. As it happened, knowledge was transferred into his brain, like his mind was a book and someone was writing it, adding more information into his mind.

Vorlon ships came to Earth and captured primitive Humans. These Humans had just recently discovered fire and the wheel. The squid-like ships snagged some of the Humans and absorbed them. Next the ships departed and traveled to a carmine planet with several dots of light. Ron's immediately learnt it was the Vorlon Homeworld.

There, the cavemen were put inside some tubs with transparent liquid, plugged into several cables, and a series of experiments the wizard couldn't even begin to understand. Next, those Humans were sent back to Earth and the Vorlons stuck around to watch the results.

Ron turned to Kosh, eyeing him suspiciously. Lorien had told them Kosh's people were responsible for the existence of wizards and telepaths. The wizards were a failed experiment to create telepaths. Kosh was aware that Ron knew it so why was he showing all of that?

The images and information came back. The Vorlons watching their creations soon became shocked and not very pleased. The Humans they had modified showed very little telepathic potential. Instead, they had greater improvements on other abilities such as telekinesis and manipulation of energy.

This both enraged and ashamed the Vorlons! Back on the Vorlon Homeworld there was a division. One half wanted to keep the failed experiment alive, maybe trying to correct it. The other wanted to exterminate it, for such mistake was not worthy of been made by such a mighty race like theirs! Kosh was one of the first half. He wanted to keep the wizards alive, to give them a chance to live and serve. Therefore, the Vorlon High Command came to a decision: Kosh and his associates would try to manipulate the failed-telepaths into a suitable breed for the cause.

"Lorien also told us this. Your people were divided on what to do about us." – Ron said but no reply, again.

So, Kosh decided the first step was to make sure the wizards would be controlled was to not let them grow arrogant towards the natural Humans because of their powers. For that, he had the idea of introducing other enhanced sentient creatures. With the help of other wizard-sympathizing Vorlons, Kosh went to Earth and captured several non-sentient animals, such as horses, komodo dragons and bats.

The animals were taken back to the Vorlon Homeworld, where they were put through a much more complex series of modifications. Not only they were reshaped into different creatures but they also gained sentience, or just semi-sentience.

Ron's heart nearly stopped when he saw four of those same liquid-filled tubes. Only this time, different creatures, all of them babies, were dormant within them: a Centaur, a Goblin, an Elf and a Dragon.

The flow of information paused for a moment, in which Ron turned to Kosh, open-mouthed. It was as if his brain had been Stunned.

"You…you created centaurs, goblins and all other magical creatures? To keep us humble… on a leash? So that wizards wouldn't go out of your control?"

"Yes." – Kosh answered.

"Fat lot of help it did!"

"In the beginning, it did." – Kosh countered.

The flow continued and the new species were introduced into the world. By then it was 50.000 BC, the dawn of Human civilization and wizards, although still weak, were part Human civilization and walked freely among Muggles. Soon enough, the Elves came to the Humans and presented themselves as humble servants of wizards. The Centaurs and Goblins stood away from the Humans and focused on building their own civilizations. Dragons were wild but intelligent animals that could only be taken down by wizards, which ensured their place among the naturals. Vampires were the main leash to control wizards, for they prey on Humans.

Although things were going perfectly on Earth, the Vorlon Homeworld was a different story. While the wizards were developing their powers to be more effective against the coming Darkness, the Vorlon High Command wasn't satisfied with the control they had over wizards. They claimed it was not enough, so they pressed Kosh into do something more aggressive. The Vorlons knew the Younger Races were susceptible to emotions, so Kosh was pushed to create a new telepathic breed capable of inflicting despair and other negative emotions onto their victims. So, they created what they would call the Soldier of Despair.

Ron saw the Vorlon laboratory once again. However, only one of those tubes was present now. It was large and was filled black, semi-transparent liquid. Inside was a small figure that slightly reminded Ron of a ghost with no legs. It was covered in a tattered dark cloak and robe. The hands were greyish and scabbed. Despite been just a memory, he could feel depression coming from the creature. It took him a second to realize what the 'baby' inside the tube was.

"Dementor!" – he turned to Kosh even more bewildered. – "Bloody Hell! You created the Dementors!?"

"Yes. The first step we made towards our sin."

"But why? Just because the others weren't happy…"

"Listen." – Kosh cut him off. The flow of memories continued. It was the beginning of the Medieval Era. Ron saw the 13 original Dementors been unleashed into Earth. How they approached Humans, wizards and Muggles alike, and feed off their happiness. Ron even closed in terror his eyes when he saw a Dementor performing the Kiss.

This particularly revolted the Vorlons. Apparently, Kosh never intended for the Dementors to have the ability to devour the 'sentience' of Humans, leaving them in a vegetative state. With that, it was decided the wizards were more trouble than they were worth. Kosh and his fellow Vorlons were taken away from the project and the anti-wizard faction took control. They appeared, as angels, before the natural Humans once again and told them wizards were evil. Thus, the Witch Hunt days began.

Much to the anti-wizard faction's anger, no wizard died. In fact, they managed to hide from the naturals, forever. In face of this other failure, the Vorlons pulled the plug and let the wizards be delivered to their destiny.

"Is that it?" – Ron inquired. – "Apart from you creating the magical creatures, Lorien told us everything you just did."

"Voldemort." – Kosh whispered, sending a chill up Ron's spine. The experience continued. It was now the end of the Second Wizarding War. Ron couldn't know which said won; Kosh was probably concealed that information. It's wouldn't do if Ron knew about his future.

As he knew, Voldemort had only attained the power he had thanks to the Shadows. After the Second Wizarding War was over, the Vorlons feared the Shadows would use wizards on their side in the next Shadow War. They saw only one solution: to completely wipe out their rogue creation!

One hundred years after the Second Wizarding War, the Vorlons descended to Earth in secrecy, spreading a devastating plague that only affected wizards, squibs, Centaurs, Elves, Goblins, Giants, Dementors, dragons and every other magical creature. In the meantime, the Vorlons used their own powers to dismantle every spell casted in every place inhabited by wizards. Muggle families of Muggle-borns had their memories of magic erased. In less than 50 years, the Wizarding World was dead and gone. No memory. No ruins. Nothing left that would indicate wizards ever existed. They had been completely wiped out from existence.

And while half of the Vorlon Homeworld was rejoicing for that, the other half was mourning.

Kosh cut the connection with Ron's mind and the boy went into a dreamless sleep. He knew his host would remember everything when he woke up, next morning.

"_Our sin…one sin, that sowed so many…so many…"_ – Kosh whispered with sadness before going into hibernation due to exhaustion.

**( 1 ) – That's the name I figured the Vorlons should give to the Thirdspace Gate.**

**Please don't flame me, but there was no way the Wizarding World could still exist. If it did, it had to be even more isolated than before. Imagine that a telepath and a wizard met by accident. If the telepath scanned the wizard, than everything would have been ruined. Besides, knowing the Vorlons, they would rather first erase their 'mistake' before trying to make it better. So they destroyed the wizards before creating Human telepaths, because comparatively to many other races, Human telepaths appeared quite recently. **


End file.
